


Winner Takes All

by hourlyyoonhong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourlyyoonhong/pseuds/hourlyyoonhong
Summary: "Ano daw? One Big Fart?"
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Winner Takes All

The stadium thrums with the heavy drum beats when Jeonghan arrives. He has his ticket pinched between his fingers carelessly as he cradled his cup of decaf Americano with reverie. His other hand cradles his phone as he talked to Joshua, trying to find him in an arena seating hundreds of other people decked in green DLSU shirts. 

“What deck are you in? Sagot or I’ll ditch you” he says spitefully as he tries to pocket his ticket, almost spilling his coffee in the process. 

“One what? Ah, One on-Putangina” he clicks his tongue in distaste as he feels someone collide with him from behind. 

“Sorry” the guy says in passing. It did not help that the guy was wearing blue. If he came here without any concrete reason to hate the team their school was going against, now he had one.

“Kita na kita, babe. Sabihin mo kay Minghao lampasuhin yung Ateneo” He says, ending the call to the sound of Joshua’s giggles as he starts walking to the patron seats in area 112 where his friend was. 

“Hi” Joshua stands to greet him as he pats the seat next to him with a warm smile. “Traffic?” he asks and it makes Jeonghan’s brow cock up in interest. Someone was chatty today.

“No. Nagshort-cut si kuya grab” he says, plopping down in the seat next to him after giving Joshua a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh. Great! You weren’t pagod then?” he asks, handing Jeonghan a mandatory green clapper with the words “Animo La Salle” printed on it obnoxiously. 

“Hindi naman, pero babe, you know? Muntik na matapon yung kape ko kanina sa entrance. May bumangga sakin kanina! Puta, and get this, nakablue pa which means tiga fucking Aten-“ 

“Babe babe shh” Joshua’s huge palm flies up to cover his mouth, eyes wide like he was in panic. Jeonghan was weirded out by him at first but as he follows Joshua’s sight and sees a crowd of people wearing blue, looking back at them in varying levels of wonder and judgement, it dawns on him. Joshua removes his hand from his mouth looking apologetic as he tried his best to cover his green shirt by crossing his arms. 

“Putangina, babe! Bakit tayo nasa Ateneo side?” Jeonghan whispers angrily and Joshua takes his hand in his, squeezing it apologetically as he shakes his head. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know which seats were designated for which school. I just booked two patron seats dito in a hurry because this was the only section still open. Don’t be galit to me please please Jeonghan. Sorry na” he says in a rush and Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

This was why he couldn’t let Joshua do things alone.

“Shua naman, Lasalle Vs. Ateneo finals game-- Babe, not just any game, today is a final's match-- Tapos yung binili mong upuan nasa side ng Ateneo? Kahit taga LaSalle tayo?” Jeonghan says, pinching his nose bridge in distress.

Whoever said that hanging out with a cute conyo boy like Joshua was all rainbows and unicorns can eat shit. Being friends with Joshua for over a year has reduced his social lifespan by decades, he’s convinced a social suicide is in order soon.

“I’m sorry na.” He says, eyes screaming to be babied as he looked at Jeonghan. 

Just as Jeonghan was about to launch into a well practiced lecture about how Joshua should be more careful, the announcer’s voice fills the stadium. It sent chills down their spines as their ears get greeted with chorus of cheers and drumbeats. The game was finally starting and everything else dulls in comparison to the excitement running thick in their blood.

“Here we go” he smiles excitedly and Jeonghan melts. His best friend was so spoiled, the world needs to keep him in check, honestly. “We’ll still have fun, right?” Joshua smiles as he bangs his clappers together, softly reciting the cheers he’s diligently memorized since the first pep rally. 

“Mukha mo have fun” Jeonghan says spitefully, a vibrant contrast to how cheerfully he bangs his green clappers.

“Give it up for the De La Salle Green Spikers.” The announcer calls. Being the only ones standing up and cheering for their men’s volleyball team did earn them a few stink eyes but they pay it no mind. This was after all, UAAP Volleyball, it was only natural to be overly competitive.

“Number 22, Team Captain, Minghao Xu!” 

“That’s my baby!” Joshua screams, using his clapper to point at Minghao. "Go baby!" he cheers excitedly. 

Jeonghan looks at him with a chuckle, shaking his head fondly. “In love na in love?” he teases. Joshua just elbows him in the rib to shut him up. 

“And libero, number 1, Boo Seungkwan!” 

“AA A A A A A BOOOOO SEUNGKWAN LABYU!” They both turn to the source of the voice standing behind them holding his throat and coughing horribly. 

He looked like someone their age too. Only bigger and well—really bigger. He was taller by a foot or two than most of the crowd. If his screaming didn’t gain attention, Jeonghan was sure his height and looks would turn heads soon. 

“Tangina Gyu, show school spirit naman” someone from beside him whispers and it makes Jeonghan snort. 

“Tignan mo nga Shuji, pati yung mga taga-ateneo, taga-lasalle yung gusto” he whispers and Joshua almost melts on the spot from embarrassment. 

“Jeonghan, please don’t start shit. I like our seats, please.” he begs when they sit back down, the referee finally starting the game with a whistle. 

Today marked the culminating of a season, both of the teams having fought through a gruelling battle against 6 other universities to get to the finals. Winning the title was prestigious enough as it is, but since it was DLSU and ADMU battling for the crown, the stakes were even higher today.

It was just the first set but the boys in the court were already fighting like it was their last. Which was true for some-- especially for seniors and captains Xu Minghao and Lee Jihoon. The rallies were long and the scores were neck and neck which made each point worth celebrating with deafening cheers and beats.

“Go baby!” Joshua says when it was Minghao’s turn to serve. 

“Wag ka sumigaw malas ka eh” Jeonghan teases him and Joshua pouts. “I’m not malas!” he says and as if the universe was backing him up on this, Minghao scores with a service ace.

“You see? Han? See!” Joshua stands to celebrate his victory. 

“Umupo ka nga, one point lang yon” he tells Joshua who pays him no mind and continues cheering for Minghao instead. 

LaSalle takes the first set, the final score a close 25-22 and Jeonghan and Joshua celebrate with LaSallian crowd from across the stadium. They wave their clappers as they chant “Animo Lasalle”.

“One set lang yon, there’s two more before you win.” the bitchy Atenean girl from in front of them says and Jeonghan clicks his tongue in distaste. 

“Try winning a set and then we’ll talk” he whispers haughtily. Joshua panics from beside him, clutching his arm and shaking his head.

“Han, don’t make patol na please” he begs and Jeonghan raises his arms in surrender.

“Di ako yung nauna ah” he says, taking a sip of his Americano to calm down his raging nerves. 

The second set opens with with a long heart racing rally which was won by Ateneo. It really set the mood for the rest of the set.

The current score was 7-5, all in favor of Ateneo.

Wen Junhui from De La Salle starts with a sharp service which was received by Ateneo’s libero. Their setter, Choi Hansol sets it up for team captain Lee Jihoon which almost puts it away if it wasn’t for DLSU’s star libero, Boo Seungkwan. 

“Yes! Seungkwan!” The guy from behind them--Gyu, as his friend calls him-- whisper and his fanboying somehow makes the tense atmosphere lighter. 

The rally goes on for a few more hits until finally, Ateneo scores, leading the first technical time-out, thanks to Lee Jihoon and his lethal cross court hit. 

“See? That’s how it’s done” the girl from in front of them says, looking at Jeonghan from head to toe and Jeonghan snorts, so stunned and confused. 

“One point lang ‘yon. Chile, bruh” he tells the girl, earning stifled laughter from the men behind him. 

“Han” Joshua says, holding back his laughter as he pinched Jeonghan’s thigh. 

“Wha-Ba’t ako?” he whines, clearly annoyed. He turns to the boys seated behind them, pointing at the girl in front of him like he was a kid telling someone off.

“Ganyan ba talaga kayo? One point lang feeling niyo panalo na?” Jeonghan asks. 

The tall guy chuckles and almost chokes on his water as he shakes his head. “Sorry, we get so competitive about games kasi” he says, closing his bottle. 

Jeonghan lets the tall guy drone on, keeping his ears open as his eyes wandered to the other guy beside him. 

He was decked in a blue shirt and jeans ensemble, half of his face hidden by the blue bucket hat he was wearing. His shoulders were broad and his thighs were thick, his biceps threatening to jump out of his shirt as he held his phone while he texted.

“Oh! Game is starting na pala ulit” the tall guy says again and it draws all the attention back to the court. Jeonghan gives the pair one last curt smile before turning back to the game.

“He’s cute no?” Jeonghan whispers to Joshua. 

“Who? That kuya you were talking to?” Joshua asks, eyes focused on the game as his ears stayed open for Jeonghan. 

“No, the blue kuya! Nakita mo ba?” Jeonghan says and Joshua rolls his eyes. 

“Tangina, Han! Are you kidding me? They’re all wearing blue” Joshua says, sounding exasperated and it makes Jeonghan laugh. 

Oo nga naman, nasa Ateneo side sila, malamang lahat naka-blue.

“You’re right, I’ll show you later, game time muna” he says as he bangs his clappers to the beat, celebrating as DLSU wins a point.

The game continues and so does Jeonghan's efforts to make conversation with the cute guy behind them. The tall guy, Mingyu was easy to talk to. He was funny too and supported DLSU despite being a student from ADMU. The guy beside him has not spoken a word since Jeonghan, Joshua and Mingyu have started conversing. It was already the second technical time out of the third set and Jeonghan still didn't know his name.

DLSU currently led by two sets, which meant that if they won this set again, the game was over and the championship was again theirs. Ateneo known for their heartstrong attitude, wasn't ready to give away the championship crown so easily. The game had everyone on the edge of their seats. Every point mattered, every hit celebrated and every miss adding more pressure to the men's backs. Each hit was more fierce than the last, every dig impressive as the liberos risked breaking their bones to get that ball.

Jeonghan was positive the tall guy behind him was drooling by now over how good Seungkwan was doing. 

After the time out from DLSU, the current score was 24-25, all in favor of ADMU. 

“Good set by Jeon from De La Salle!" one of the commentators say. "Oh, He goes to team captain Xu! Can Minghao extend this set? He makes a brave choice trying to score off the blockers of Ateneo, but, ah! The ball sails out! Let’s see if we get any checks” the courtside reporter says. 

Joshua folds his hands in a praying position, eyes fluttering shut as he rested his forehead against his knuckles. “Lord, Lord please let there be a check. Please let my Minghao win” he whispers. If this wasn’t true love then Jeonghan didn’t know what was.

To no one’s surprise, the linemen rule in favor of Ateneo and the third set successfully goes to them. The game extends, 2-1, LaSalle still leading by a set.

“There’s clearly been a touch. The ball rolled off Choi’s finger!” Joshua whines, pointing at the tall setter with his green clappper. "That was my Minghao’s point!” Joshua continues, his hands signing for a check.

All of Joshua’s qualms were drowned out by the crowd suddenly chanting _“Go Ateneo! One Big Fight!”,_ as the players changed courts and the Ateneo crowd celebrated with newfound hope. 

“Ugh! Why would they say na walang touch?” Joshua groans as he shakes his head, clearly disappointed as he sat back down on his chair. 

“Hayaan mo na Shuji. We’re still ahead by a set” Jeonghan says, his free hand giving Joshua’s head a pat as his other held his cup closer to his lips. “Isipin mo na lang, buti na lang yung cheer natin maganda. Listen to theirs oh” Jeonghan pauses, letting Joshua hear the crowd still chanting _One Big Fight_. 

“Ano daw? One big fart?” Jeonghan says and it makes Joshua smile. It was immature but it made the both of them feel better. 

“Go Ateneo! One big fart” Jeonghan chants softly with the crowd and it makes Joshua’s eyes well up with tears from laughing. 

“It doesn’t make any sense! Stop!” Joshua says as he giggles. Jeonghan laughs too, taking sips of his decaf in between cheering his stupid made up chant. 

“One big fuck yon” a voice from behind them says. It was deep and it makes the both of them stop what they were doing. They turn around and see Mingyu's friend, the shorter guy, still seated, bucket hat now pulled up, giving Jeonghan a better view of his face. 

“Pakinggan mo, Go Ateneo, One Big Fuck” he continues and amusement bubbles up in Jeonghan’s throat, making his lips pull into a smile. 

He could not believe the first exchange he has with his newfound Atenean crush was about One Big Fuck. 

“Ah, One big fuck ba kayo?” he asks, eyes finally meeting the other’s warm brown ones. “Bakit parang di ka naman big?” Jeonghan challenges and it makes an attractive smirk bloom on the other man's lips. 

“Hindi pa ba big? Malay mo mamaya pag nanalo na kami” he says, his eyebrow ticking in a way so cocky and attractive.

Jeonghan wasn't sure if he wanted to punch him or kiss him so he settles for a snide remark instead. “Kung mananalo kayo.” he teases, making a show of putting the straw into his mouth, holding the other man's gaze confidently before turning back to face the court.

The buzzer finally sounds, signalling the start of a new set. He couldn’t wait for La Salle to win the threepeat so they could all go home.

Maybe with his luck he could take one big fuck kuya home, too. 

“What was that?” Joshua asks, voice hushed.

“What was what?”

“That! You totally made landi with the one big fuck kuya! Oh my god! You’re so!!!” Joshua says, shoving at Jeonghan playfully. 

Jeonghan says nothing, just gives Joshua his signature smirk.

Ateneo opens the fourth set, badly at that. Their middle hitter comes up to serve and fucks it up, making it fly directly out of DLSU’s playing area, giving the first point to LaSalle for free. 

“Ah!” Jeonghan says, clapping his hands enthusiastically before turning to face obf kuya—whose name he was yet to ask.

“Is that your cheer? One Big Flight? Your ball just flew over our side of the court” Jeonghan says and Mingyu snorts water up his nose from how ridiculous Jeonghan's remark was. 

To Jeonghan’s luck, obf kuya finds his remark entertaining enough, earning him a small smile. “One point lang yon, mahaba pa ‘to” he reminds and Jeonghan nods. 

“Sana nga, mahaba” he says before turning his attention back to the game. It was stupid how much fun Jeonghan was having while flirting with a complete stranger. He hopes this game lasts longer.

Unfortunately, the players of DLSU did not share the same sentiment. Their morale only went up after losing the third set. Everyone re-entered the court for the fourth set with renewed vigor and a positive outlook. By the second technical time out, the score was 16-11 in favor of DLSU. The ate from before who’s been bitching at Jeonghan since the start of the game decides to leave with her friends. 

“Fuck-“ Jeonghan says when the ate clearly kicks his coffee (which he forgot he left on the floor) and makes it spill on the space in front of him. Thank God he had quick reflexes, or else his white yeezys would’ve been soaked in coffee. 

“Sorry” the girl says unapologetically as she walks by. Jeonghan shakes his head, clicking his tounge in distaste.

“Han, you ok? You wanna switch with me?” Joshua asks, and Jeonghan shakes his head, giving a faint smile to Joshua. 

“Hala! You wanna sit with us na lang?” Gyu offers gesturing at the vacant chairs on their row. There was two next to him and a vacant one next to obf kuya, guess what Jeonghan picks.

“Come on na before the set starts” Joshua says, picking his things up and using the steps located at the side to take the first seat next to Gyu. Jeonghan, being the visionary that he was, takes a shortcut. He steps on his chair and skips over to the two Atenistas' row. His feet land clumsily on the narrow space almost making him fall back but a hand catches his arm, pulling him back up easily and leaving him only slightly winded. 

“Thanks one big fuck guy” he says, trying to sound composed as he took the vacant seat next to him.

One big fuck guy chuckles, shakes his head and whispers “Thank you one big fuck agad? It hasn’t even happened yet” Jeonghan snorts before deciding to break his own principles and making the first move

“I'm Jeonghan.” he says, introducing himself to the Atenista who takes takes his hand for a brief shake before finally introducing himself, too. “Seungcheol. But just Cheol is okay” he says. 

“Wow, short but sweet” Jeonghan teases making Seungcheol snort. He uses the the loud sound of the buzzer as an excuse to lean in to whisper “Di naman kami one long fuck, one big fuck kami” 

Jeonghan doesn't know how to respond to that in a way that was deemed socially acceptable so he just bites his lip and shuts up.

Jeonghan did not even need to look at Seungcheol to feel the weight of his stare. To be fair Seungcheol was not even being discreet about it and Jeonghan gladly basked in the attention. If Jeonghan was gorgeous from the back, his features were nothing short of angelic up close. His semi buttoned pinstripe polo and shorts leaving patches of skin on display for Seungcheol's eyes to feast on and feast they did. 

"Do you want a picture?" Jeonghan teases. 

“Not really” Seungcheol says as he clears his throat, trying to sit properly, a poor attempt at reeling his attention back to the game. 

“Looks like this game is yours guys ah” Gyu says. Joshua gives him a hopeful smile and says “Yeah, Sana!” he says, his hands never breaking from their praying position. 

“It’s my boyfriend’s last season, I hope he ends it with a win” Joshua tells Mingyu who then smiles at him. “Sana nga! You know it's my boyfriend's first year as libero!” he says, "I hope this year would be a good start for him din!"

“Magtransfer ka na kaya, Gyu? Your school spirit reeks” Seungcheol teases.

Mingyu chuckles before shaking his head. “Hey, as much as I love Ateneo, you have to agree na this season is LaSalle’s season, nagsweep kaya sila! Tsaka best receiver si Seungkwan, kuya. Beat that!”

“I know the stats, it's all you talk about kaya. Seungcheol shakes his head before continuing. "Show a little faith naman sa Ateneo, you know, not everyone who’s on top, stays on top” he says. 

Mingyu was too engrossed in the current rally to give him a snappy remark. It was Jeonghan who responds to it though, not even missing a beat to whisper “So you don’t top?” with a smug smile and a soft chortle.

Cheol rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I do, but not all the time. Do you?” he asks Jeonghan with a challenging lilt and Jeonghan gives his thigh a pat. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He says smugly, cocky smile in tow and it makes Seungcheol shake his head in disbelief.

After all that eye fucking? Talaga? Jeonghan was gonna be pavirgin now?

The current score was 20-17 in favor of DLSU. They were five points away from winning the season and only moments away from finishing the game.

Thinking he didn't have much time left, Jeonghan finally starts openly checking Seungcheol out.

The first thing that hits him was how _huge_ he _was_ up close. His shoulders were overwhelmingly broad and his jeans frame his thighs in a way that has his throat running dry. Boy, does he miss his coffee.

He chances a look at Seungcheol's face; eyes feasting on his plump limps, before finally meeting the man other man's eyes, staring back at him with just as much want. 

Jeonghan winks at him unabashed from having been caught staring and it makes Seungcheol blush. 

Forget fucking school spirit, win or lose,today was Jeonghan's lucky day. 

With a cross-court hit from Wen Junhui of DLSU, the match ends with victory of LaSalle. Joshua and his newfound friend, Mingyu start cheering. 

Jeonghan misses the magical moment, too busy talking to Seungcheol with his eyes and only snapping out of it when the crowd starts chanting _Threepeat! Threepeat!_ in celebration of DLSU’s win. 

"Jeonghan, Minghao won!" Joshua says, tears in his eyes as he gives his best friend a hug. Seungcheol gives them space, giving Mingyu a pat on the shoulder as he congratulated him on Seungkwan's great game, too.

Jeonghan ruffles Joshua's hair fondly and gives him a smile. He was happy for his best friend and his school's victory, but honestly, he couldn’t be bothered by any of it. His mind was filled with Seungcheol, plagued with thoughts as green as the shirt Joshua was sporting.

The Animo Squad starts playing their school hymn and Jeonghan and Joshua sing it with pride. (And a little snot, too in Joshua's case.) Joshua almost jumps the barrier when Minghao comes to their area. Jeonghan follows closely behind them, giving Minghao a bro five as he says "Congrats, pare!"

"Thank you!" Minghao says, one hand wrapped securely around Joshua's waist who was still hugging onto him for dear life. Minghao steals a kiss from Joshua's crown before cameras find him again, taking pictures of him and his boyfriend from different angles.

To Jeonghan's surprise, Mingyu found his way to the court too, his head sticking out like a sore thumb as he scoured through the crowd. Seungcheol has found his way beside him at the bottom of the steps too.

"Is your friend even allowed there?" Jeonghan asks, pointing at Mingyu who was now hugging a crying Boo Seungkwan.

"That's his boyfriend, don't worry about them too much" Seungcheol says, waving his hand in the air dismissively and Jeonghan laughs.

"Cute nila ah" he comments and Seungcheol nods. 

For a moment, they just stood there, side by side as they waited for someone to make a move. The flirting had been fun but now that the game has ended, they should decide on how their little game ends too. 

"Baka naman you have a boyfriend waiting there din?" Jeonghan asks, crossing his arms as he waited for a reply. He lets his eyes feast on the site of the awarding ceremony currently taking place at the center of the court.

"None that I can think of" Seungcheol replies, giving Jeonghan a very attractive smile. "Ikaw?" he asks, looking at Jeonghan who was looking back at him, too. 

"Tingin mo talaga, papatulan ko yung one big fuck kung meron?" Jeonghan asks and Seungcheol laughs, nodding in agreement. 

"Yeah, why did I even ask. Let me buy you a new cup of coffee?" 

“Sure.” 

Seungcheol made such a bad call inviting Jeonghan for coffee.

Of course, after the game, every Starbucks joint that was within walking distance from the stadium was already filled to the brim with people. Being the impatient motherfuckers they were, short changing their menu and letting the it all up to fate sounded like a better choice than waiting the crowd out.

"Sub?" Jeonghan teases, stopping in front of the nearly empty subway joint. Seungcheol doesn't miss the poorly disguised innuendo and decides to indulge Jeonghan as he answers "Sometimes." with a shrug and a chuckle.

"You?" Seungcheol asks as he holds the door open for Jeonghan.

"I like subs" Jeonghan says in passing and Seungcheol's knees almost gives out. Jeonghan had no business pulling at his baby strings like that. Unfair.

At the counter, Seungcheol pulls his credit card out and hands it to the cashier before they start ordering. Jeonghan just lets him. He likes being treated like a prince, it was his fucking disease.

He was also a big fan of eating the rich. Literally and figuratively.

After finding a seat, they stay silent for a while. Fatigue seeps out of their legs as they rest, taking turns biting into their subs and wiping the corners of their mouth with tissues in comfortable silence. Jeonghan taps at his phone once in a while to reply to Joshua while Seungcheol checks his twitter for updates. 

It was stupid how no one had the balls to make normal small talk, considering all the shit they’ve told each other already.

“So..” Seungcheol offers and Jeonghan sighs in relief, finally free from the burden of starting a decent conversation. “La Salle? Let me guess, Business program?” Seungcheol asks as he takes a sip of his coke. 

“Nope.” Jeonghan says, his lips forming a satisfying pop. “Psychology, actually. Ikaw?” he asks, toying with his straw as he looked at the now blushing man in front of him. He was big but cute. Just his type. 

“Ah.” Seungcheol nods, smiling curtly. He was actually one of those creeps who thought psychology was sexy. And Jeonghan? Studying psychology looking like _that_? Double sexy. 

“I major in Interdisciplinary Studies” Seungcheol says with a smile and Jeonghan nods in ascent. 

To be honest, Jeonghan had no fucking idea what the program was even about but hey, tonight was about getting laid. Getting to know each other deeply was purely optional. 

“Mhm. First year?” Jeonghan offers and Seungcheol snorts.

“Yung totoo? Mukha ba akong freshman?” Seungcheol leans back, folding his arms across his chest and Jeonghan sees his biceps protest under his blue shirt. He clears his suddenly dry throat.

“Fair point.” Jeonghan chuckles. “Let me try again” he says, putting his half-eaten sandwich down. He had no more room for food now that he’s enticed by something else. “Third year?” 

Seungcheol nods. “Not bad. I’m guessing same age tayo? Were you born din in 95?” 

Jeonghan nods too. The air was dead for about a minute before Seungcheol breaks the silence again “Fair warning, I’m a leo, so…” 

Jeonghan snorts so hard he’s convinced his nose starts bleeding iced tea. Jeonghan starts thanking whatever deity watching over him when Seungcheol comes to his aid, patting his back gently to help him start breathing again. 

“Okay ka lang?” Seungcheol asks with warm worried eyes and Jeonghan almost chokes on his own spit again. Putangina naman.

He gives a thumbs-up indicating he was fine as he took a sip of his iced tea again. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just didn’t think you’d be the kind who’s into that Zodiac shit, alam mo yon?” Jeonghan smiles, and it makes Seungcheol’s lips break into a grin too.

“Ah, I get that a lot” He says, dusting imaginary wrinkles off of his pants as he made his way back to his seat. 

“So.” Jeonghan says, deciding they’ve already done enough small talk. “May car ka diba? Tara?” Jeonghan asks and it was Seungcheol’s turn to sputter, a trail of coke dangling stupidly from his lips as he heaves. 

Jeonghan was terribly endeared by the mere existence of a living, breathing Seungcheol it was so stupid how much he prayed that for Seungcheol to agree to his proposition.

 _Lord, sige na, paisa ako. Please._ Jeonghan thought as he handed Seungcheol a tissue.

Luckily, Seungcheol wasn’t born yesterday. After another swig of coke, which makes its way down his throat safely now, thank God, he easily catches Jeonghan’s drift. “I have a condo sa katip. Tara?”

Considering logistics, the better option was to obviously go to Seungcheol’s condo in Katipunan. 

For one, they were riding Seungcheol’s car, shouldn’t it be common courtesy for Jeonghan to let him decide where to go? And honestly, it was more convenient to go to Katip. If they were lucky to beat the Saturday night traffic, they’d be there in thirty minutes tops! 

Jeonghan knew all this, of course. He was born and raised in Manila, making him a man of many things. But tonight, he was anything but smart or logical. I mean, why else would he agree to get coffee with a total stranger after an hour and a half of solid eye fucking and competitive flirting? 

“Nah, Taft na lang, Cheol.” he says, switching to the diminutive as he stood up from his chair to make his way out. Seungcheol was quick to follow him though. Too eager to please as he even opens the door for Jeonghan.

“Why? Mas malapit yung condo ko from here—“ 

Jeonghan brandishes his green clapper he's been carrying all along like a wand, effectively stunning Seungcheol to silence. “Taft tayo” he says, taking Seungcheol’s hand in his. “Your one big fuck could wait, it's all about the animo today" Jeonghan says with a wink as he places the green clapper inside Seungcheol’s pocket, copping a feel of his ass too. 

"Winner takes all, baby.” 

Seungcheol couldn't wait ‘till the next game. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know i tweeted this prompt like a month or so ago... but like...last night... it just poured out of my hands and turned into this big whooping mess. HAHAHAHA 
> 
> comments would be very very much appreciated (tho i never know how to react to them, i keep them in my heart lelz). screaming at me on twt (@yoonhongcore) is appreciated, too.


End file.
